A trip to the Sweet shop
by Kira no Baka
Summary: It was an ordinary day in Iwatodai and surprisingly Minako's favorite senpai asked her to hang out with her to the sweet shop.. Social Link no. 5 Sucks at summaries One-shot


**Hello :) This will be my first AkiMina fanfic. I am a huge fan of Persona 3 Portable and the pairing AkiMina... **

**Well I hope you enjoy my first fanfic :D**

**DIsclaimer: I do not own the characters and do not own Persona.**

* * *

It was another day here in Iwatodai..

Minako was at her classroom spacing out, she kept on thinking about the rumour about her and Junpei dating. It was really stupid for someone to say that.. She was thinking about t because her beloved senpai, Akihiko Sanada questioned her about it..

"It was really weird for him to do that." she thought, it really caught me off guard when he asked that. She kept on spacing out until, "Hey Minako! Someone's looking for you" she heard Yukari say. She then glanced at the door, Minako saw a guy with gray hair, it was him, the guy who asked her if she and Junpei were dating. She stood up from her seat and went to the door.

"Hey senpai! what's up?" she greeted him and smiled with one of her brightest smile.

The way she smile made Akihiko flinch, "_she's so cute.." _he thought. "_What am I thinking? She's my leader._"

"Hey! Umm.. I wanna ask you if you're busy later" he told her.. She put her finger to her chin which Akihiko thought was a cute gesture.. "Hmmm... I think I'm free." she replied to my question "Well, do you want to hang out with me after school? It's friday" Akihiko asked her. He thought that hanging out with her would make their feel happy because of the rumour he asked last monday.

"Of course Senpai! I'll hang out with you. I love hanging out with you.!" she said and smiled while he was spacing out..

He then, looked at her surprised by her answer and then, their eyes met. He looked into her bloody red eyes while she looked into his hazelnut eyes..

They're thoughts were snapped when the school bell rang. "Well I'll see you later senpai." she stated, still looking into his eyes. "Yeah.." was the only thing Akihiko was able to say, he was still mesmerized by her eyes.

His eyes followed the red eyed girl when she walked in her classroom...

...

It was the last period of class and Akihiko can't wait.. He wanted the time to fly fast because he wants to hang out with Minako. The teacher kept on discussing the lesson but Akihiko kept on daydreaming about her...

While Minako, on the other hand was really happy that she too can't wait to hang out with her senpai..

The bell rang, Akihiko dashed to the door. Soichi, one of his classmates tapped on his shoulder "Got a date? You finally got yourself a girl" he heard Soichi ask with a smirk. "No, not yet" Akihiko replied and started to run near the club rooms... He was surprised on his reply...

When Minako heard the bell she quickly ran towards their door and dashed to the door near the clubrooms where she saw her Akihiko-senpai. She smiled when she saw him and shouted "Senpai!" Akihiko turned to the direction where he heard his underclassman shouted.. He smiled to her and said "Let's go!"

Minako and Akihiko was walking towards the gate, Minako noticed many girls glared at her but she didn't care she still kept on walking..

Minako was surprised on where Akihiko took him, it was in the Sweet Shop... "Can guys come in?" she heard Akihiko say with a little blush on his cheek. "Of course!" Akihiko and Minako started to walk inside, that made Akihiko a bit flushed because there were many girls when he passed the girls he heard some say 'He's so hot' or 'I wish he could be mine' he just rolled his eyes on the comments.

Minako, on the other hand, watched his senpai. He thinks it's cute when he gets nervous. When they reached the cashier Minako ordered a strawberry shortcake while Akihiko ordered coffee...

When Minako and Akihiko reached their table they started to talk about random things like tartarus, clubs or their school activities.. Akihiko would always smile to himself whenever he sees Minako's cute smile.

When their order arrived Minako started to savour her cake. Akihiko noticed how Minako smiled when she bit the cake. Akihiko started to stare at Minako while she was eating. He barely touched his coffee.

When Minako noticed that Akihiko was staring at her, she was about to eat another bite of the cake but she put it near Akihiko's mouth and said "You want some senpai?" Akihiko was surprised by her action but stared at the cake near his mouth.. "Say ahh. senpai" Minako told Akihiko which Akihiko did so.. Akihiko heard some people say 'What a sweet couple' or 'She's so lucky' that made Akihiko smile

Minako was happy when Akihiko took a bite. But Akihiko was really having a problem in eating it because for him it might ruin his diet. When Akihiko and MInako were finished, Akihiko kept on taking something off his teeth with his tongue that made Minako giggle..

"You don't like sweets senpai?" Minako asked Akihiko still doing what he was doing.. "It's not like I don't like them I just don't eat it often because of my diet." Minako giggled again that made Akihiko blush.. They were having a good time until.

"HEY ISN'T THAT AKIHIKO-SENPAI?" a girl with blond hair wearing a really short skirt say, Minako recognized her because she was in her class. "Oh yeah. Hey Akihiko!" another girl saying this time it was Akihiko's classmate. Akihiko growled quietly and cursing the girls for interrupting his time with Minako.

"Senpai what are you doing with Junpei's girlfriend?" the blond girl exclaimed with a frown. "Yeah, she's like, stealing all the guys" Akihiko's classmate said. "I'm not Junpei's girlfriend and I'm not stealing anyone" Minako explained to the girls but the girls kept on arguing with her which made Akihiko mad..

"As you can see.. I asked Minako to go here with me. Come on Minako let's go home." Akihiko said then grabbed Minako's hand and started to run.. Minako ran to keep up with Akihiko. When they reached the station Akihiko still kept holding Minako's hand which Minako thought was sweet and made her a bit red. When they were on the train it was still quiet until they got home, Akihiko still holding her hand.

They reached the dorm Akihiko noticed that he was still holding her hand then took off his hand from hers. Minako already missed the warmth of his hand. "Sorry about back there." Akihiko started to apologize. "It's alright senpai, They're just jealous and I know the blond girl she's from my class" Minako explained..

"Oh senpai. I've been meaning to ask.. Why did you bring me there? You said you don't like sweets" MInako wondered that made Akihiko flinch.. Akihiko was a little bit embarassed by his answer but he answered "It's because I heard that the Sweet Shop was really popular to girls and I thought you might like it when I take you there. I also want to apologize for asking you about the rumour" Akihiko answered with red cheeks..

Minako giggled and blushed by Akihiko's answer "No need to apologize senpai. Thanks a lot for taking me there even if you don't like sweets that was really sweet of you" Her answer made Akihiko turn redder.. "There is one thing I like" Akihiko said while trying to hide the redness. "What is that?" Minako asked "Pancakes" Akihiko said while looking at the opposite direction.

Minako just giggled and said "I'll make you sometimes". When Akihiko was about to go inside of the dorm "SENPAII!" Minako shouted Akihiko looked at her then saw Minako moving a little bit closer which made him close his eyes. He felt her lips brush against his cheeks and heard "Thanks A lot Senpai" then he opened his eyes and saw Minako go inside the dorm, he saw something pink tinted to her cheeks which made him smile..

Akihiko touched where Minako kissed him and whispered "Anything for you" He smiled

* * *

**There finished.. I hope you like it :)**

**Please post a review... **


End file.
